Valerie Lewton
Ms. Valerie Lewton was one of the survivors of the Flight 180 disaster in Final Destination. Ms. Lewton was the third survivor of Flight 180 to die. Biography Ms. Lewton was born in Mt. Abraham, New York, and was an English teacher at Mt. Abraham High School. She was one of five faculty members chosen to chaperone the students on their field trip to Paris. Final Destination Ms. Lewton volunteered to stay behind and look after the students who are kicked off the plane, after Alex Browning has a premonition that the plane will explode. She convinces Mr. Murnau to get back on the plane but after the plane explodes, Ms. Lewton becomes extremely guilt ridden over Mr. Murnau's death. At the memorial, she snaps at Alex, who she held personally responsible for the plane explosion. Following these events, Ms Lewton decided to leave town to restart her life. 'Death' While packing her things, Alex arrives at her house to warn her that she is next on Death's list but she suspects that Alex is up to no good and contacts FBI Agents Weine and Schreck, who take him in for questioning. After Alex is taken away, she pours hot water into a ceramic mug for tea. She panics when she sees the school logo on the mug and throws the water out. She then fills it with cold vodka instead. She doesn't notice when the sudden change of temperature causes the mug to crack. She walks over to her computer, unaware of the trail of vodka she is leaving behind. She sets the cup down over the monitor while she is packing up her stuff. While she is packing, The vodka drips into the monitor's circuitry, short-circuiting the computer. Ms. Lewton notices her monitor smoking and investigates it. When she leans in closer, the monitor explodes, sending glass shards into her neck. On impulse, she pulls it out and began to bleed heavily from the throat. When she limps to the kitchen, the computer sparks, igniting the vodka trail behind her. She reached the kitchen but the fire reaches the vodka bottle which explodes, throwing her to the floor. She reaches for a towel on the knife rack but when she pulls it down, the knives fall onto her and one of them fell into her chest. After being released, Alex arrives at her house and finds Ms. Lewton on the kitchen floor. But before he can help her, the oven explodes, and a chair falls on top of her pushing the knife deeper into her chest, and killing her. The fire spreads throughout the house, and Alex manages to flee as her house explodes and Billy watches from nearby. Signs/Clues *A shadow appears in Valerie's kettle before the explosion occurs. *Valerie's house door has a dagger design on it. *"Rocky Mountain High" plays on Val's record player. *On his way to Ms. Lewton's house, Alex sees ashes floating around his head, foreshadowing the fire. Final Destination 2 Ms. Lewton was mentioned in Final Destination 2 by Route 23 pile-up survivor Eugene Dix. He reveals that after Valerie's death he was transferred to Mt. Abraham High School, and his substitute was later killed by a homicidal student. Final Destination 5 Ms. Lewton is seen being thrown off of Flight 180 moments before it explodes. Appearances *Final Destination (portrayed by Kristen Cloke) *Final Destination (novel) *Final Destination 2 (in a photo) (portrayed by Kristen Cloke) *Final Destination 2 (novel) (in a photo) *The Final Destination (opening credits) (CGI image, not actor) *Final Destination 5 (archive footage) (portrayed by Kristen Cloke) Trivia *Mrs. Lewton's death appears in The Final Destination. *Ms. Lewton has the longest death scene in the entire movie. *Ms. Lewton is referenced in the opening credits of Final Destination 5. In it, knives, burning windows, and burning kettles are shown. *In the script of Final Destination, she is described as: VALERIE LEWTON, 30, a feisty English teacher whose figure inspires all the boys' fantasies. Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Category:Impaled Category:Stabbed Category:Penetrated Category:Burned Category:Lacerated Category:Final Destination 5 Category:Final Destination 5 characters